


f i n a l i t y

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [15]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doumeki!"</p><p>There's too much blood. Watanuki knows that before he scrambles across the lawn and he still can't push down the shock. The horror, the fear. His lips are twisted into a frown and he feels the emotion tugging at his chest and settling in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	f i n a l i t y

"Doumeki!"

There's too much blood. Watanuki knows that before he scrambles across the lawn and he still can't push down the shock. The horror, the fear. His lips are twisted into a frown and he feels the emotion tugging at his chest and settling in his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey, you idiot!" Watanuki falls to his knees next to the archer, hands immediately going to the gash wound across Doumeki's chest. The groan that falls free of Doumeki's lips startles Watanuki enough that he jerks his hands away immediately - stained with blood covered in blood oh God so much blood - before he shakes himself and goes back to applying pressure. Now isn't the time. "Why did you do that?!" he demands, and he's shouting, and he can't _not_ shout because the _blood_.

Doumeki mumbles something that is lost within the confines of his breath, his lips, and the air between them. He's so pale. He shouldn't be that pale. The blood.

"Oi!" Watanuki lets go long enough to rip his jacket off, pressing it against the gaping wound. Stupid jacket. Stupid Doumeki. "Don't fall asleep on me, you bastard!" If he falls asleep, he'll never wake up. No, no, no. "Not today; _Doumeki_!"

Doumeki coughs - blood more blood, that's so unnatural and Watanuki's stomach drops to his knees - and pushes Watanuki's hands away. "Go."

Watanuki's eyes widen slightly, and he pushes right back at Doumeki's hands to get back to the wound. "No!"

"... back to the shop..."

"No! No no no!" Watanuki presses harder than he means to, and can see the pain in Doumeki's eyes. "No, you don't get to do this, you don't get to do this! Are you _listening to me_???"

But he's not, or he doesn't choose to respond, or he can't respond, because his eyes have fluttered closed and _no no no no no no no_.

"Hey! Doumeki! Hey!" Now Watanuki's babbling nonsense. He doesn't know what to say, or do. He should be calling Yuuko. That's right! Yuuko! She could save him!

"... stoppit."

"No." Watanuki releases Doumeki to feel for his phone. Where had it gone? He was notorious for not carrying the damn thing, but he never had anyone he needed to call. "No," he repeats, like it'll help, like it'll help find his phone or stop the bleeding or-

"... sorry."

"No!" His own shout startles him a little this time, but Doumeki's eyes don't open and he doesn't respond for real this time. "No, don't you get it, you can't, _I need you_!" The words come out wobbly and broken and no this can't be happening not like this not in front of him not because of him, he really does need him, he _wants_ him. "Doumeki. Doumeki!"

He abandons his search for the phone and grips Doumeki's face between his hands. Blood, blood. Everywhere. "Doumeki?" Not screaming. Asking. Begging. Pleading. "Doumeki...?"

No response. No breath.

Just blood.

Can't breathe.

Watanuki claps his hand over his mouth - doesn't care if it's coated in blood, in Doumeki's blood, Doumeki, Doumeki, no - to stifle anything, everything. He feels like screaming. Or throwing up. And his eyes are stinging and his throat is sore from yelling and

 

and

 

and...

 

...

 

 

 

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the xxxHolic fic that literally no one wanted.
> 
> /nods
> 
> Do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks ~~sorry~~


End file.
